Question: Find all solutions to the inequality \[\frac{(2x-7)(x-3)}{x} \ge 0.\](Give your answer in interval notation.)
Let $f(x)$ be the quantity on the left-hand side. Constructing a sign table, we get \begin{tabular}{c|ccc|c} &$2x-7$ &$x-3$ &$x$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<0$ &$-$&$-$&$-$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$0<x<3$ &$-$&$-$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$3<x<\frac{7}{2}$ &$-$&$+$&$+$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>\frac{7}{2}$ &$+$&$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}It follows that $f(x) > 0$ when $0 < x < 3$ or $x > \tfrac72.$ Since the inequality is nonstrict, we must include the values of $x$ such that $f(x) = 0,$ which are $x=3$ and $x=\tfrac72.$ Thus, the solution set is \[x \in \boxed{(0, 3] \cup [\tfrac72, \infty)}.\]